


Back To Me

by Nevermore_red



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drunken Letter, F/M, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Missing Scene, Show Canon Compliant, season 8 episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore_red/pseuds/Nevermore_red
Summary: The morning after their conversation, Sansa finds a letter in her solar.





	Back To Me

_~~Sansa~~ _

_~~Lady Stark~~ _

_~~Gorgeo~~ _

_Little Bird_

_I’m pissed, completely pissed. Your northern wine is strong, stronger than that piss ale I drank on the road after Kings Landing. After leaving you. I said you should have come with me, but it would have been a stupid fucking thing for you to do. For all your naivety back then, that wasn’t a bad choice. I was drunk and completely fucked, I’m lucky I didn’t get myself killed, let alone your little bitch of a sister._

_You know she fucked the blacksmith? At least someone is getting some._

_When you get this letter, I’ll be gone. Don’t know why I’m writing it to you. Not like you care about the drunken thoughts of some old battered hound._

_Hounds. You killed the bastard Bolton with them. Did you use the hounds because of me? Not likely. You were probably glad to be rid of me. The thought of me never would have crossed that pretty little head of yours once I was gone. Wish I could have been here to see you kill him. Wish I could have killed him. Wish I could have been here to stop it all from happening. And I would of, Little Bird. I would of killed anyone who tried to hurt you._

_Damn wine has made me maudlin._

_Should of followed you last night. I’m a fool sometimes, but you wanted me. Fuck if it makes any sense at all, but I saw it. The way you looked at me. The way you licked your lips and actually fucking looked at me. I could of showed you how a real man beds a woman. Given you a taste of the pleasure fucking can be. If I had a single taste of your cunt, though, I never would of left. And I have to leave. Gregor isn’t there anymore, but that shell of his body needs to be put down. I should be the one to do it. Might die. Probably will. Just hope it isn’t when the Dragon Queen burns the city. Dying doesn’t scare me, but fire…gods, don’t let it be fire._

_You. That’s it. That’s the answer to your question of what would make me happy. Thought you should have that answer. For whatever it’s fucking worth._

-

Sansa read and reread the letter. She’d found it crumbled up on the floor near the desk in her solar. Tears blurred her vision as she traced the hastily written words in the predawn glow outside her window.

Sniffing back the tears, she folded the parchment and placed it in the top drawer of the desk. Then she made her way out to where the nearly dilapidated stables were. There she found Arya, who was leaving as well. Sansa knew she couldn’t stop her, instead she wished her luck and gave her one last long hug.

“Come back to me.” She said into her sisters hair. “I can’t lose anyone else. Not after Mother and Father. After Robb and Rickon. Not after Theon.” Her voice cracked and she swallowed, wrapping her sister in a tighter embrace before letting her go and meeting her eyes.

“Come back to Winterfell, Arya Stark.” She said firmly. “And when you do, bring Sandor Clegane with you.” 


End file.
